By classical definition, the term "dry cleaning" has been used to describe processes for cleaning textiles using nonaqueous solvents. Dry cleaning is an old art, with solvent cleaning first being recorded in the United Kingdom in the 1860's. Typically, dry cleaning processes are used with garments such as woolens which are subject to shrinkage in aqueous laundering baths, or which are judged to be too valuable or too delicate to subject to aqueous laundering processes. Various hydrocarbon and halocarbon solvents have traditionally been used in immersion dry cleaning processes, and the need to handle and reclaim such solvents has mainly restricted the practice of conventional dry cleaning to commercial establishments.
While solvent-based dry cleaning processes are quite effective for removing oily soils and stains, they are not optimal for removing particulates such as clay soils, and may require special treatment conditions to remove proteinaceous stains. Ideally, particulates and proteinaceous stains are removed from fabrics using detersive ingredients and operating conditions which are more akin to aqueous laundering processes than to conventional dry cleaning.
In addition to the cleaning function, dry cleaning also provides important "refreshment" benefits. For example, dry cleaning removes undesirable odors and extraneous matter such as hair and lint from garments, which are then generally folded or pressed to remove wrinkles and restore their original shape. Of course, such refreshment benefits are also afforded by aqueous laundering processes.
As can be seen from the foregoing, and aside from the effects on certain fabrics such as woolens, there are no special, inherent advantages for solvent-based immersion dry cleaning over aqueous cleaning processes with respect to fabric cleaning or refreshment. Moreover, on a per-garment basis, commercial dry cleaning is much more expensive than aqueous cleaning processes.
While it would be of considerable benefit to consumers to provide dry cleaning compositions and processes which can be used in the home, the typical solvent systems used in commercial dry cleaning render this impractical. Indeed, various in-home dry cleaning systems have been suggested, but have not been widely accepted.
It has now been determined that fabrics can be cleaned and refreshed by a process which employs a cleaning composition comprising unique combinations of ingredients such as butoxy propoxy propanol and 1,2-octanediol as the primary cleaning agents. Importantly, the present process can be carried out in a container device which does not require total immersion of the fabrics in the dry cleaning agent. Accordingly, the process herein can be conducted in the home.